falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Minigun (Fallout 4)
}} The minigun is a weapon in Fallout 4. Characteristics The minigun is a motorized Gatling-style rapid fire weapon commonly employed by the military, or other lesser factions that managed to acquire such a weapon. Miniguns can be found as mounted door guns on Vertibirds or as a handheld heavy assault and support weapon. It uses 5mm rounds as ammo. It requires a moment to spin up before it actually starts firing, but makes up for the delay with a high rate of fire and large ammunition capacity. As can be expected from a motorized rotary gun, it burns through ammo reserves at a high rate, even more so when equipped with accelerated barrels. This and the fact that only a select few enemies wield miniguns makes it difficult to keep the weapon supplied without spending a lot of caps at arms dealers. Investing points in the Scrounger perk and installing the tri-barrel modification helps to alleviate this issue to some extent. The latter significantly increases the minigun's per-shot damage, range and accuracy at the cost of a sharp drop in firing rate, all of which make the weapon a lot more cost-efficient and effective at mid to long range. The downside is that this mod requires heavy investment in the Gun Nut perk and won't be available until the player reaches a fairly high level, a point where the minigun will most likely find itself outclassed in most respects by the Gatling laser. The minigun fires large volumes of low-damage shots with a high spread, rendering it difficult to take down enemies with larger defensive stats, even with investment in the Heavy Gunner perk. When fired continuously, the minigun's barrel cluster glows ever hotter, eventually reaching a bright yellow color. A minigun can easily be obtained at low levels by completing the quest When Freedom Calls as the Sole Survivor must utilize it to defend the Museum of Freedom from raiders and a deathclaw. Weapon modifications Variants * Ashmaker, a unique minigun, gained by completing The Big Dig quest. Locations * Museum of Freedom, on the roof in a crash-landed Vertibird. * Ack-Ack, located in the basement of the USAF Satellite Station Olivia, carries one. * Fist, the leader of the Trinity Tower super mutants, carries one. * One of the crazed Gunners in the mainframe room of the HalluciGen, Inc. building carries one with upgrades depending on player level. * Can be bought from Proctor Teagan on board the Prydwen. At higher levels, it is already modified with the accelerated barrel and a shredder. It respawns in Teagan's list after some time. * Often carried by Brotherhood Knights in power armor on board the Prydwen and guarding the nearby Boston Airport. * A random super mutant can always be found with this weapon inside Trinity Church. * With Contraptions Workshop installed, you can make the minigun in the heavy weapon forge. * Big Mack carries one at the Wilson Atomatoys factory. * A stock variant is sold by Arturo Rodriguez in Diamond City. It will always reappear as the same variant first found. * KL-E-0 occasionally sells one in Goodneighbor. * Regi Blattaria to the west of Corvega assembly plant carries one depending on the player character's level. * Can be found on a dead Gunner at HalluciGen, Inc. in the basement where player obtains HalluciGen master password. Notes * This is the first animated belt-fed weapon in the series. The ammunition is housed in a magazine below the gun itself. * Characters wearing power armor hold the minigun in a relaxed stance with the muzzle pointing left and down while they are standing around or moving, provided they haven't aimed at anything for some seconds. This sort of idle animation is missing for everyone clad in any type of regular armor though - they always hold the weapon pointed forward instead, even during sprinting. * The barrel spins clockwise while in first person and counter-clockwise while in third person when using power armor. * Without any ammunition and the shredder modification, the minigun can be used as an automatic attack melee weapon using the normal firing button instead of the bash button. This attack, like bashing, will drain AP. There is no drain however if this is used while wearing power armor. Gallery Shredding_minigun_fo4.png|A minigun modified with an accelerated barrel, gunner sight and shredder Art_of_Fallout_4_minigun.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Minigun loading screen.jpg|Loading screen slide Category:Fallout 4 weapons de:Minigun (Fallout 4) ru:Миниган (Fallout 4) uk:Мініган (Fallout 4)